Content providers are continually looking for additional ways to provide media content, such as television, movies, streaming video and music, games, etc., in a way that is convenient for customers. Some content providers make media content available to customers on different types of electronic devices such as a set-top box, a personal computer, a tablet computer, or a cell phone. Content providers can also provide media content “on-demand,” which allows the customer to select the time the content is consumed.